


Blue Jay Flying

by SylvannasBurnas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, NIco is a God, Percy is a God, second chapter is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: Just because you deny a gift does not mean you no longer posses it. Immortality is one such gift. As is Ascension is Godhood. Percy never wanted to be God, but that doesn't change the fact he is one.





	1. Chapter 1

Just because he denied his ascension Godhood, does not mean he is not one. He learns this when he looks in the mirror at age 25 to see the same face as he had at 20. The same eyes,- have grown sad- the same hair, -smells and moves like ocean water- , the same scars- a few more added to their number- and lastly, the same smile- smaller, less common an action. 

He rages for a week. His storm nearly floods the camp, and even Anabeth grows worried. Chrion brings in his father, who calms him down with explanation. He is still raging- but controls the storm running wildly inside him. Poseidon offers him his place once again on Olympus. He declines again. 

The newest campers watch him and the others in awe, amazed as they simply breathe. Percy knows their adoration is because he hears their prayers echo through his head. It gives him a heady kind of power on top of his normal level. He knows why the Gods fight over it now. 

Two months later. He breaks his promise to Anabeth. He forces the blood from a Banshee as it attempts to carry off the newest camper- a daughter of Aprodite. She leaves him. He lets her go without a fight- he knows he cannot hold his promise if she had him make it again. Not when the Aprodite girl crys into her sisters arms in relief. Not when the scream of the Banshee was so sweet. 

A year goes by and the pegesi fear him. Avoid him. Even Blackjack refuses to fly with him. He misses it. He spends more time in the woods than camp now- whole days spent out hunting monsters. They avoid him too. He becomes an adept hunter. 

He accepts his Ascent two years later. Anabeth has married. His half siblings under the Sea welcome him with careful words. His step mother tolerates his presence, and his father gifts him a tail for when he wants one. It is longer than he is on two feet, powerful and lithe. Tyson welcomes his company beside the forge and the two grow closer. 

He is gone nine months from camp before another fight breaks out. It is between Aprodite and Ares, and their progeny are tearing into each other. Chrion and the other of the Seven -newly reunited- want him to stop the other gods. He is one of them now. 

In Olympus it is chaos. The two gods roaring at each other, the others arguing and picking sides. It freezes when he walks through the large doors- he is level with the tallest of them now. They fear him now. Respect for another God. He revels in it. 

He hears the arguments from both and settles the petty dispute- He leaves with Ares. The two have gotten along surpriseingly well, considering how they met. Apollo joins the two and they spar lightly, just for the fun of using their powers without holding back. Ares names him the Middle god. God of the Jay. 

Six more months. He visits the camp when Aprodite asks him to accompany her, they are met by Mr.D and Chrion at the edge of the Barrier. He walks right through it, much to the surrounding campers shock. He gives them his old smirk, and calls out to Nico. 

His longtime friend meets him with a hug and greets him as Percy. He has never been Persious to Nico. He's never needed to be. The two are both stuck in time- Hades split his power with his son, allowing him Ascension. But Nico gets to keep his humanity. Percy didn't. There are new legends of them being lovers. Niether confirm or deny them anymore- they laugh sometimes, and others they wonder. 

The campers from his time stay silent, but the newer ones whisper and comment. He doesn't look like a god- not in ripped genes, a ratty black Sabbath t shirt and raybans covering his ocean eyes. No white now, only the color of the water he is closest to. 

"You are long awaited, my lady, my lord. " Chrion greets the two higher beings respectfully. He bows to both of them. The Goddess leaves for her Cabin and her children happily follow while Percy simply decides to wander. He ends up in front of his fathers cabin. His cabin. There is an addition on the right side- for any children he may have in the future. He won't. 

"Who are you. " a voice demands from behind him. 

He turns to see a young boy- eight or so. Percy gives the boy a small smile and crouches low. He holds out a hand and shakes the boys. 

"I am Percy. And you?" The boy smiles broadly. 

"I'm Percy too! I'm Persious Timothy Chase!" And Percys heart stops. He does some fast math. Then a call of their shared name and both look up to see Anabeth running towards them. 

She freezes at the sight of Percy, who removes his glasses and stares down at the young child. The boy is not his- the math doesn't work- so he looks for another resemblance. 

"Percy. Come here. " she commands the boy calmly, who trots to his mother and chatters all about how him and the 'other' Percy names match. 

"Anabeth. " his voice is the whisper of water on sand. He misses the idea of her. 

"Persious. " she gives him a nod. His heart hurts at the cold behavior, but he understands. A man of average height arrives with sword and shield in hand. Poor soul. Percy visibly bristles at the procived threat, and Anabeth puts her hand calmingly on the strangers swordarm. 

"Who is this, dear?" He asks, voice defensive. Percy sees matching rings. His heart breaks a slight bit. 

Percy gives a smirk- one Anabeth used to love- and gives a flourishing bow. He pushes his sunglasses up to reveal his God eyes. The man startles. 

"I am Persious, God of Tempests, Tides, Rageing storms and Dangerous waters, last Son of Posidon. " he straightens up and smiles again at the young boy who stares at him in awe. 

"The Ascended Demigod? " the man asks - bewildered. 

"One and the same, mortal. " Dionysus approaches with Chrion from the Big House, interrupting the antagonistic response Percy had ready. 

"Now, the Lady of Love is ready to leave. Are you as well?" Chrion asks with a look at his old home. 

"Not quite." He replies, eyes locked on the Cabin he called home for so long. "But I will be gone soon." 

He is left in peace and enters his old home, touching the fountain and examining everything. Nothing has been moved- his things are still here. No dust has settled over. It looks like he left for lunch instead of Godhood.

He wanders to the pier and sits on the end of it, looking out into the ocean with longing. He misses this. Wishes he could go back. Then a whiny from behind him and Blackjack lands with a clacking along the wooden planks. 

Percy stands and greet the Pegasus with a smile and scratches, summoning an apple for the black horse. They don't talk, only silence reins. They call him the Sad God for good reason. 

Then the bell for dinner tolls and he feels eyes on him. He knows the campers watch him as they head for the pavalon, but simply allows the Pegasus to leave with a smile of goodbye. No camper approaches him. 

It is time to go, he thinks to himself as he walks one last time through the camp he helped rebuild so many times, and decides to tell Chrion. He finds him with most of the camp in the pavilion. He had forgotten that mortals need to eat, as a necessity. 

"Chrion." He gathers attention fast as he strides through the rows of kids. "This is the last. It is not a gods place to meddle in the affairs of Demigods and mortals." He looks over the Mortals in attendance and finds Anabeth and the little Percy. "I am no longer either. " 

"You would abandon us! Just like that! You are on a powertrip and nothing more, Percy Jackson. " an Apollo girl growls. He no longer remembers her name. 

"Sit down, girl. I am fond of your father, and killing you would make us both unhappy. " he adds Command to his voice, the ground shakes with the restrained power. "Before I bring your head to him. " 

She sits. He looks to Chrion one last time, and slides his eyes over the Camp one Last time in its entirety. Then with a smile he glides into the ocean.


	2. Ghost King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I promised Rabbit!! I hope its up to your expectations! 
> 
> Mwa, Sylv~

Nico stands before his Father and his step mother with his head bowed, Tear tracks on his face. He misses Bianca more than anything. Hades stands from his throne and embraces his son, stroking his night black hair gently. He whispers an offer into his sons ear, and the boy leans away to stare at him. 

"No." Hades nods, turns back to his throne and sits down. Nico is gone already, shadow wisps wirling him back to Camp. He spends the night with Percy- who doesn't ask why he needs comfort, only gives it freely. 

 

 

It is almost two years later when Persephone offers it as they sit, tending in her garden. Nico stills his hands from petting the skeleton cat in his lap to stare at his step mother in open shock. She mearly smiles at him, hope in her eyes. 

"No." And she nods, continuing their conversation from before seamlessly. Nico leaves soon after, headed to camp. A giant storm has hit, and Nico spends the night (several) with Percy. (Holding him through his tears and screaming when Anabeth won't.) They both take comfort, but Nico has known what Percy is sense it was given to him. 

 

Nico expects it the next time his father offers him Godhood. Percy has joined the other gods, and now it is his turn. (He will follow Percy in all things) Cerberos barks welcome as Nico guides two young children passed the many headed dog. He tilts his head as he watches the spirits go into the fields. 

"Yes." He is given half of his fathers power atop his own, and a blessing from Persephone. 

 

 

Both camps are wary of him- more so- now ,but he treats them fairly. He makes it his job to collect their souls personally, even those he never knew in life. When Ares and Aphordite get into a row his father calls him to the meeting- as is his right, now, as he is a God. Chiron and the others in Camp have called Percy to mediate the fight when he failed. 

Percy enter the Hall and all goes quiet - Nico smiles. Percy has that effect on everyone it would seem. Ares starts again after a moment as Percy approaches and Nico falls in on his right side. Percy listens to both sides evenly, thinking and asking pointed questions before calming both Gods. He settles it, and Percy leaves with Ares and Apollo. Nico rejoins his father and Persephone in the Underworld to sort out the causulties of the battles between Demigods. 

 

 

Nine months later Nico feels the pull of a Demigod passing in Camp Half Blood, so he travels there to sort it out- as has beacome his way. (They call him the Ghost King. Skeleton King.) The campers are gathered at the barrier to welcome Aphrodite and Percy, and Nico smiles at the sight of his clothes. Ripped genes and a band T. Nothing has changed, it would seem. 

Percy calls him, and Nico greets him by Percy. ( He has always been Percy, never Persious.) Nico pulls the other Ascended into a hug and waves to the goddess as she leaves with her many children. Nico feels another pull of a loose soul and tells Percy, who smiles and motions him off. 

Nico is not surprised it is a son of Ares that passed- just that he is only nine. Nico sits on the floor with the child's spirit in front of him to listen to his run for his life. A Monster- half boar half lion- had chased him until the woods. He thought it safe to stop. It wasn't. 

Nico lifts the boy and travels them to his mothers Spirit in the Feilds, where they embrace. He smiles. 

 

Percy sits on the pier when Nico looks form him, the water sullenly lapping at his toes, the many fish avoiding the sad god. Blackjack stands from his lay behind Percy and trots to greet Nico. Percy stands, and Nico joins him in his walk to the pavallon but waits outside. He is joined again and the two walk, shoulders brushing to the barrier. 

"Anabeth got married." Percy says it as a fact, no inflection at all. Nico presses their shoulders togther, arm snaking around Percys. "She has a son. She named him Percy." There is a melancholy tone now, sea wild eyes welling with his element. They stop walking deep in the woods. 

Nico stays still when Percy turns to him, and then he opens his arms to the sea god. Percy wraps his arms around him and squeezes tightly, Nicos own curling over his shoulders as Percy lets out a sob. Nico knows he misses the idea of Anabeth as she was more than Anabeth as she is now. The crying slows and steadies out into normal breathes. Nico can feel the string holding Percy to Anabeth snap. 

Percy pulls away from Nico and smiles down at him. The death god rolls his eyes at his gloating - Percy will always be taller than him, and he is allowed to be bitter about it. Percy grabs his hand and Nico follows him (as he always has) in a new adventure.


End file.
